I Want a Sister!
by Elephanza
Summary: The King and Queen of Arendelle were only planning for one child. Elsa was a perfect, intelligent toddler, but she was lonely. Sisterly fluff that describes early longings of Elsa for a sister. Oneshot. My second attempt at Frozen. WOO-HOO! Please R&R!


**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks so much for your feedback on _A Blessing or A Curse!_ I'm back with my second Frozen piece. It is a oneshot again, but I may have an idea for a continuous story soon! Kindly give me your feedback on this story. Thanks so much, enjoy :)  
**

 **By the way, who else CANNOT wait 3 YEARS for FROZEN II?**

Elsa was an only child. She loved the attention of all of the royal servants, rulers of foreign lands, visitors to the castle, and most of all, her parents, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle.

"She is just a porcelain doll! That soft complexion is to die for!"

"She has your eyes, Your Majesty. Wherever did she get that gorgeous blonde hair?"

"Elsa, you are such a big girl!"

"Wow, she already knows her alphabet!"

"She will make a fine queen."

Elsa didn't know what that last one meant.

Her momma was queen.

She was Elsa.

Lonely Elsa.

By the age of two, Elsa was completely immune to the oohs and ahs and the fit everyone made over her. Gerda, her nanny and tutor, understood this, and tried her best to entertain the small princess while her parents attended to their many duties as king and queen. Orders from her parents needed to be upheld. Elsa was to be tutored for an hour each day starting on her second birthday.

To everyone's surprise, Elsa embraced her studies. She lived for her lessons with Gerda, and soon moved on from the ABCs to French, Celtic, German; you name it, Elsa wanted to learn it. The king and queen marveled at their daughter's extraordinary attention span. For a little over two years of age, the small princess was quite serious. Little did they know the real reason behind Elsa's abnormal intelligence: She was bored. Plain old _bored_ , with nothing to do but learn. Elsa knew that the servants wouldn't chase her should she want to play a game of tag. Grown-ups were too big and slow to play tag, especially around the castle (all of that chocolate did not sit well with one's waistline).

One day, the King and Queen were having a very important meeting with a trading partner. They asked Gerda to take Elsa on a walk through town, so she wouldn't be an interruption. Elsa smiled in delight; she rarely got the chance to visit the town. On their way, she observed children playing in the local schoolyard. Their shrieks and giggles were more noise than she was used to. Suddenly, a teacher's voice rang out, "Come along, children, time for school!"

That was all Elsa had to hear. Her ears perked up, and questions began turning in her mind.

"Miss Gerda, me go to school too! With kids." She pointed to the children filing into the building.

"You do go to school, dear, with me. I am teaching you many more things than you would learn here," Gerda replied. She could see the strain in the princess' eyes, longing for the companionship of other children. Playmates were not much of an option, due to the intense studies and training of the future queen. She was to have a proper upbringing in the castle, and unless someone in the palace staff had children, Elsa would remain alone.

Elsa reached out longingly for the schoolhouse, but Gerda took her hand and pointed her back toward the castle.

"Come on, love, it will be time for lunch soon," Gerda tried to divert Elsa's attention. But there was no reversing what Elsa had seen.

On the way home, Elsa sulked. Small flurries of snow dropped from her hands. She wanted to run around and frolic in the mud. She wanted to play and laugh like other children. _With_ other children. Elsa waved to every child she passed on the street. Some were walking in pairs, or even groups of three. She passed two older teenagers who looked exactly alike. Her mouth gaped in astonishment.

"Miss Gerda, two of the same boys!" Elsa said in wonder.

A hearty chucked escaped from Gerda's lungs. "Dear child, those boys are twins! They are brothers. You remember the story of Cain and Able. Those boys were brothers, too! And Rachel and Leah were sisters." Gerda had been reading Bible stories to Elsa lately.

"Wow!" A rare giggle of delight erupted from tiny Elsa. She did remember those stories now. She knew what she had to do.

At dinner that night, the royal family was dining with the King and Queen of France. Suddenly, Elsa blurted out, "Mama, Papa, I want a sister!" and proceeded to repeat her request in French, "Maman, Papa, je veux une soeur."

Silence.

And then King Agnarr let out a stifled laugh. And Iduna followed suit. Before long, the King and Queen of France had joined in, unable to prevent smiles from creeping across their faces.

Arendelle's rulers finally got the message that they were not spending enough time with their beloved daughter, or providing her with proper interaction with other children. And things changed. One month later Iduna announced she was with child.

It was Elsa who wanted a sister.

Elsa wanted Anna to be brought into the world.

And Elsa got her wish.


End file.
